Count Down To-
by denisaomine8
Summary: Sebuah hitungan mundur yang begitu menyakitkan. Detik-detik yang terlewat terasa seperti lambat dan hampa. Sesal hanya muncul ketika angka berada pada nol (kosong).


_**Hitungan mundur, dimulai dari 10**_.

Nafasnya tercekat. Likuid kemerahan menyembur kecil dari perut, lalu menyusul di dada—bilah besi tipis menembus tubuhnya dari depan dan belakang. Matanya membulat sempurna, mulut membentuk sedikit celah dimana cairan merah itu keluar perlahan—muncul di sudut kecil dan turun perlahan menuruni dagu, _tes.. tes.. tes_.. , dan mendarat di jaket seragamnya.

Semua orang berteriak. Suaranya bergema ditengah kesadaran semu.

" HIJIKATA!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **...** _ **9**_ **..**

Perlahan energi tersedot keluar, dan tubuh itu limbung—sampai seseorang datang untuk menangkapnya.

" Hijikata! Astaga, kamu— _Ya Tuhan_. Bertahanlah, Hijikata!"

Sekelebat perak menutupi bulatan kecil matahari di langit. Daripada siang yang terang, dia malah bertemu dengan warna kelabu yang siap meneteskan hujan. Mata merah diselimuti ketakutan tak kentara.

 _Ah, kakinya mulai mati rasa_.

.

.

.

.

.

 **...** _ **8**_ **.**

Gintoki langsung membawa Hijikata ke dalam hutan, diikuti beberapa orang di belakang. Sebagian besar musuh berhasil dikalahkan, sementara beberapa yang masih hidup memilih untuk mundur. Kini hamparan tanah hanya dipenuhi oleh mayat-mayat kedua kubu yang nantinya akan disantap oleh para gagak. Kelompok Gintoki segera menarik diri, dan sekarang fokus ke arah sang tuan putri yang dalam masa kritis. Tensi semakin menegang.

" Tim medis! Mana tim medis?!"

" Ya Tuhan—Toshi, Toshi, _**Toshi**_. Sadarlah!"

Birunya _cerulean_ hampir kehilangan cahayanya. Nafas pelan berhembus dari bibir. Bulu mata lentiknya semakin turun. Peluh dingin menghiasi wajah pucat yang terlalu rileks. Dada masih kembang-kempis dengan ritme lambat. Jantung agak mulai melambat, dan—

" Hijikata, bangun, oke? Bangun, bangun, bangun, sialan! A-Aku ada disini, ya? Lihat kesini, oke? Ayo.. ayo—"

 _Sial, sekujur kaki benar-benar mati rasa_.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.** _ **.. 7..**_

Tangan kasar menangkup wajah Hijikata, nafas hangat menyapa kulit porselen tanpa cela, hingga sebuah sapuan di bibir membuatnya berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

" Aku." _di kening_. " Ada." _di alis_. " Disini." _di mata_. Lalu, " Aku mencintaimu jadi JANGAN PEJAMKAN MATAMU, KEPARAT!"

" KUMOHON, LIHAT AKU! _**LIHAT AKU**_! LIHAT WAJAH BODOH SEMUA ORANG DISINI!"

" TATAP AKU, CELA AKU, MARAHI AKU, PUKUL AKU, ATAU APAPUN SESUKAMU—ASAL KAMU BANGUN SEKARANG!"

Tim medis terus mengecek kondisi sang _Oni no Fukuchou_ , ekspresi mereka dari menit ke menit kian sulit ditebak. Hijikata berkedip pelan, pelan sekali.

 _Aku juga mencintaimu—keriting goblok gak guna, jadi jangan terus menangis di depan mukaku. Dramatis banget kamu, sialan._

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **... 6..**_

Mengusap keringat dari dahi sang pujaan hati, Gintoki terus melontarkan semua yang ada di otaknya, mengoceh tanpa henti dengan harapan Hijikata akan bangun dan memukulnya sekeras mungkin.

Itu bodoh, mungkin. Tapi persetan dengan itu semua. Yang Gintoki inginkan sekarang hanyalah Hijikata masih bernafas dan tetap berada di sampingnya. Dan jika itu dikabulkan, maka dia akan mengabdikan tubuh dan jiwanya seumur hidup demi melindungi si iblis hitam sialan ini dari segala bahaya.

Apapun. Ya, **apapun**.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat Shoyo- _sensei_.

Denyut orang di dekapannya makin melemah.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **... 5..**_

[ " _Kamu manis deh, kalau lagi senyum gitu."_

 _Darah berkumpul memenuhi seluruh kepala Hijikata. Asap imajiner keluar dari kedua telinga dan puncak kepala. Bibirnya berkedut._

 _" A-apaan sih. Kamu lagi ngegombal, ya?" tawa keras meledak dan bergaung di dalam ruangan. Rona merah di wajah Hijikata sudah mencapai batas maksimum, tak bisa ditambah lagi. Tangan kasar mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas._

 _" Gin-san selalu jujur dari dasar hati kalo soal puji-memuji. Dan itu cuma berlaku buat semua yang ada di sekitarku. Terutama dan yang paling spesial adalah si Mayora kampret ini."_ ]

Gintoki terus menggenggam tangan Hijikata yang panasnya ikut memudar. Gerakan tim medis terhenti tiba-tiba. Puluhan pasang mata menatap mereka bertiga. _Bloody crimson_ si surai perakmencari jawaban dibalik sorot mata orang asing di depannya, tapi nihil. Sebuah gelengan pelan dan kata maaf yang terselip dari mulut membuat pemilik pedang kayu ini menguatkan dekapannya. Perasaan takut akan ditinggal mulai menghantui pikiran.

Racun itu sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. Kandungan tiap zat penyusun toksin yang dimiliki cukup untuk melumpuhkan belasan gajah. Sangat sulit diatasi dengan penawar yang ada. Pun jika bisa diobati, harus dirawat intensif di rumah sakit.

Namun Gintoki tidak putus harapan. Lubuk hatinya masih berharap adanya kejaiban. Dia terus menggantungkan dirinya pada cahaya kecil yang mulai surut.

Bibir itu kembali bergetar dengan balutan emosi yang membuncah jiwa.

 _Tuhan, kumohon tolong dengan sangat. Izinkan setidaknya satu keajaiban terjadi disini. Aku tak kuasa hidup tanpanya_.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **... 4..**_

Jemari yang dipenuhi darah kering dan lumpur berkedut pelan.

" .. Gin.."

" Gin.. toki."

" Gin—" air mata mulai menetes dari kedua pelupuk pemilik manik biru, bibirnya bergetar, " .. Gin.. In.. —Gin..!" lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk digerakkan karena efek racun tadi.

Ibu jari tergerak menyapu basahnya belahan daging lunak. " Ya, Toshirou. Ini aku, Gintoki."

Tangis tanpa suara berubah jadi isak pilu. Direngkuhnya tubuh rapuh itu dalam pelukan. Tangisnya terdengar cukup keras meski tertahan bahan tekstil warna gelap. Kondo menangis dalam diam, Okita mengatup rapat bibirnya—diliputi rasa duka dan putus asa yang dalam. Beragam ekspresi kelam mewarnai wajah-wajah yang ada disana.

" .. toki.. in.. toki—"

" A..u.. a-kut..."

" Ya, Toshirou. Aku juga takut. Sangat takut." Aku takut. Kami semua takut.

" E.. ma.. ian. A..u a..ut.. ...ti.."

" Ya, aku tahu. Makanya, tolong tetaplah sadar." punggung berbalutkan hitam dielus pelan, " Kamu tidak akan mati. Tidak sebelum kita menyelesaikan urusan kita. Tidak sebelum aku menang dan membawamu pulang sebagai istriku. Tidak sebelum aku menghembuskan nafas terakhirku terlebih dahulu di pangkuanmu. Tidak sebelum semua itu. _Tidak akan pernah_."

Tatapan penuh determinasi terpancar dari kedua mata merah darah. Yang satunya hanya mengangguk perlahan dan membenamkan diri di ceruk leher pemilik nama Jam Perak.

Tak ada suara lagi yang terdengar setelahnya.

 _Siapapun pasti takut pada kematian. Kematian adalah sesuatu yang gelap dan menyakitkan. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa apapun yang hidup pasti akan mengalami kematian._

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **.. 3..**_

 _Gintoki, aku melihat seorang pria dengan rambut panjang warna coklat di depanku. Senyumnya selembut kapas dan sehangat mentari. Tangannya terjulur di hadapanku._

 _Apa kamu tahu siapa dia?_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **... 2..**_

 _... Hei, Gintoki._

 _Dia bilang kalau dia itu gurumu. Dia gak berisik dan bawel. Kenapa sih, kamu gak bisa kayak beliau?_

 _Oi, apa menurutmu aku harus ikut dengannya?_

 _Perang sudah usai, kan? Aku males ngomonginnya tapi semuanya selamat karenamu. Termasuk aku. Aku tak bisa bahagia lebih dari ini, jujur._

 _Kata-katamu barusan bikin geli deh, asli. Apa iya kamu se-cliche ini, hah? Gak cocok dengan karaktermu, tahu. Yang ada malah jadi jijik._

 _Gintoki, tadi gurumu dengar pas kamu melamarku. Katanya, ' Anak ini memang masih labil. Saya harap kamu maklum.'. Aku mulai mikir apa jangan-jangan dia itu orangtuamu, .. tapi lupakan. Itu gak terlalu penting. Lagian juga, gak mungkin gurumu bisa kelewat baik begitu? Oke, lupain lagi yang barusan._

 _Gintoki? Hei, apa kamu beneran serius sama yang tadi? Maksudku, ya, bukannya aku tertarik sih—jangan salah paham dulu kamu—apa benar kamu mau... itu?—jangan salah paham, sekali lagi, aku cuma penasaran._

 _... itupun kalau aku masih bisa bertahan hidup. Ah—gurumu muncul lagi. Dan disebelahnya... Itou? Mitsuba?_

— _ **Tamegoro nii-sama–?**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **... 1..**_

" Hijikata?"

" Hei, hei, Hijikata?!"

" ... Hi—ji.."

Tubuhnya dingin. Detak jantungnya juga denyut nadi berhenti total. Manik biru tertutup kelopak mata. Hangatnya nafas tak terasa lagi di atas lapisan kemeja ketat warna hitam. Tangannya jatuh terkulai.

Teriakan yang mengalahkan guntur di langit kelabu memecah keheningan. Air mata jatuh, isak yang memilukan meluncur keluar. Semakin erat pula dekapannya, jelas tak bisa menerima kenyataan yang lebih perih dan pedih daripada kehilangan dirinya sendiri.

Katsura Koutarou tak terlalu kaget sebenarnya. Ini kali kedua Gintoki menangis sekeras itu.

Ini—sama seperti waktu Shoyo- _sensei_ pergi meninggalkannya, meninggalkan mereka semua.

Sesuatu _**kembali hilang**_ dari dunia Gintoki. Sesuatu _**baru hilang**_ dari _Shinsengumi_.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam benak yang terdalam, Gintoki berteriak. Mencakar, merobek, menghancurkan segala yang ada di hatinya. _**Darah, darah, darah, air mata, duri, perih, dan—**_

[ **Kosong** ]

Kemudian dia bertanya dalam diam. Lewat bibir yang bergetar, lewat jiwa yang tenggelam dalam kehampaan, lewat hati yang dilanda badai kekalutan—iblis putih tersebut bertanya tanpa ada satupun yang menjawab.

 _Tuhan, kenapa kau masih enggan mengabulkan doaku_ _?_

.

.

.

.

.

 **#** **End**


End file.
